


True Love's Kiss

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is hit by an eternal sleeping curse and the only cure is her true love's kiss... but is it her husband who wakes her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

Author's Note: This is in response to the 30_flowers challenge and the prompt was Poppy (eternal sleep/imagination), so I based it on Sleeping beauty. I do not own Harry Potter, nor Sleeping Beauty. No profit is being made and no infringment is intended. Th Latin phrase 'somnus intemporaliter' literally means 'sleep eternally' or 'eternal sleep'

 

Lily looked around and saw that the battle was worse than she thought. She had been duelling a Death Eater for only a few minutes, and during that time chaos had broken out.

As she stood with her eyes darting over the people who were still fighting, a voice behind her muttered ‘somnus intemporaliter’, and she knew no more.

“Sirius, wake up,” someone said shaking the sleeping man. “Sirius, if you don’t get up now then I will force you to get up.” They growled.

“What is it Moony?” Sirius said sleepily.

“Lily is in St Mungo’s, and she won’t wake up.”

“Shit.” He said as he got off the couch, and walked toward the fireplace. “Is James in the main lobby?” 

Moony nodded his head.

Sirius threw Floo powder into fireplace and shouted ‘St Mungo’s’. Remus followed him straight after.

 

“James, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know Padfoot. They say that she was hit by a sleeping curse, but they don’t know which one. She might never wake up though. Some don’t have a counter curse.” He replied on the verge of tears.

“I’m sure they will try everything they can, and Lily is a strong girl, she’ll fight it.”

“I hope so; I would be lost without her.”

The three men waited anxiously to find out what spell she had been hit with, and spent most of the night in silence.

“Mr Potter.” A healer called.

“That’s me.” James said rushing to them.

“We have identified the spell cast on your wife, and we are pleased to say that there is a very simple cure.”

“What spell was it?”

“Somnus intemporaliter, or the Eternal Sleeping curse, and the only cure is to be awoken by your true love’s kiss.”

“A kiss? That’s all it’s going to take to get my wife back?” James said not able to hold a smile back.

“Yes Mr Potter a kiss. You can see her now.”

“Thank you healer…”

“Healer Stevens.”

“Thank you healer Stevens.”

Healer Stevens led James, Sirius, and Remus to Lily’s bedside.

“I will leave you with her. If you need anything I will be at the wards reception.” She said and left the room.

James looked nervously at his friends.

“It will be fine James. Just kiss her like you normally would.” Remus said encouragingly.

James leant over his wife and planted a kiss on her lips. He pulled back expecting her to be awake, but she did not stir.

He looked at his friends again.

“Maybe it needs to be more… passionate.” Sirius suggested.

James lowered his lips to hers once more, and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, yet she still did not wake.

“I’ll get healer Stevens.” Remus said walking to the door.

“I don’t get it Padfoot. The healers can’t be wrong, they have spent hours trying to find out which curse hit her, yet I cannot believe that I am not her true love. I’m her husband Sirius; she stood in that church and bound herself to me.” James said trying to make sense of the events.

“I don’t know Prong’s. I hope for your sake that they have misdiagnosed her.”

At that moment Remus returned with healer Stevens.

“I was told that she has not woken up after you kissed her.” She addressed James.

“No she didn’t. There is no way she could have been misdiagnosed at all?”

The healer shook her head, “I’m afraid not Mr Potter, we always check a second time in cases such as your wife’s. The only thing I can suggest is to let someone else try.”

James nodded. He didn’t want someone else to have to try; he wanted her to wake up to his kiss, to know that he was her true love and not someone else. 

“You guys better try first; I don’t want to have to bring half the Order here if I can help it.”

Remus stepped towards the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Lily’s lips. Nothing. She did not respond to him at all.

Sirius strode slowly to the side which James did not occupy, leant down and placed his lips on hers in a small kiss.

To his surprise he felt her lips moving against his. Pulling away he noticed that she was awake.

Lily opened her eyes to find Sirius’s lips against hers. She had dreamed of this for so long, but she never dared hope it would happen. She moved her lips intending to capture another kiss when he pulled away. She was confused, didn’t he want her?

He must have noticed her confusion and mistook it as to why she was lying in a hospitable bed.

“Lily you are in St Mungo’s. You were hit with a eternal sleeping curse. We’ve been worried about you.”

Looking around the room she noticed Remus with a strange look on his face. A mix of anger, confusion, and worry, and she wondered what else had happened.

Her eyes landed on James. Her husband. The man she should have wanted to kiss her and not Sirius. His back was turned to her, but she could see his body shaking. She knew he was crying, but did not know why he would want to hide it.

“James?” She said questioningly.

He shook his head and cried harder.

Lily did not understand why he would act this way. She looked to Sirius for an explanation.

“You were hit by the Eternal Sleeping curse and the only cure is a kiss from your true love.”

Lily furrowed her brow in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“James’s kiss didn’t wake you up, mine did.” He said quietly.

Lily’s eyes widened. She thought her feelings for Sirius were nothing but a silly crush. She had never dreamed that he would be her one true love.

“You…erm…you didn’t know?” he asked.

Lily shook her head violently. She swore to herself that she would never reveal her feelings for him, and that she would deny knowing a single thing about them.

“Okay then, Moony, I think we should leave for a while.” 

Both men left the room and the only thing Lily could hear now were the quiet sobs of her husband.

She sat up properly and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood, wobbling a little and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she knelt down so she could see him properly.

“I’m so sorry James, I had no idea. I…” 

“Why did you marry me?”

“Because I loved you, I still love you. If I had known that Sirius was…I wouldn’t have done it. I wouldn’t have put you through this.” Lily said looking into his eyes trying to tell him just how sorry she was through her own.

She was desperate for him to know that she really did love him. She would not have married him if she hadn’t. It wasn’t until after they were married that she started having feelings for Sirius. She continually felt guilty because of them, and vowed to get over him. She never had done, she had just fallen harder until she ended up here. 

“Do you love him?” James asked.

“I don’t know,” she confessed bowing her head. “I thought it was just a crush, something I’d get over, but…it’s grown. I tried you know, tried not to think of him that way.”

“What are we going to do?”

“There is only one thing we can do.” Lily replied her tears spilling over her cheeks.

James nodded in agreement, though the reality of it would not settle in his mind for days.

“You need to talk to Sirius. I don’t think he understands everything.” 

 

Outside the room the two men were trying to comprehend what had happened.

Sirius was stunned that he was Lily’s true love. She had never showed any interest in him romantically, even before she had become James’s girlfriend. Did she really love him? He knew that she loved James it was obvious by the way acted around him. He had never seen a couple so in love. Had she been lying to him the whole time?

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw James step out of Lily’s room. He was calmer now, not crying like he had been the last time they saw him. He walked towards them as if he had some news to tell, though he knew that neither him, nor Remus would ask him what had happened.

“She wants to see you Padfoot.”

Sirius nodded his head and as he passed his friend, Sirius put his hand on James’s shoulder. It was not there for two seconds, but it reassured him Sirius would be there if he needed him.

-0-0-0-0-

Lily heard her door open and looked up to see Sirius cautiously stepping in. She knew that she would deserve it if he didn’t want anything to do with her. She had just broken his best friend’s heart whether it was an accident or not.

“James said you wanted to talk to me.”

Lily nodded her head. “There is something I need you to understand. I do love James, I wouldn’t have married him if I hadn’t. I never meant to hurt him; it wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.”

“It has though,” he paused, “Do you love me?” he asked

“I don’t know. I thought it was something that would go away, but if you’re…” she stopped unable to say the word for a second time.

Sirius simply nodded his head. He understood perfectly. She must love him if he was her true love.

“What is happening between you and James?”

“We think it’s best if we separate. It’s not something either of us think we can come back from. I know he will never be able to trust me, and will always wonder if I’m thinking of you.” Lily replied with a sigh. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t know. It’s like it hasn’t sunk in yet, and I don’t think it will for a while. I never thought you loved, or wanted to be with anyone but James. You always looked so in love.”

“I did, and still do love him. I obviously don’t love him enough. He will find someone eventually who will love him the way he should be, and she will be a very lucky person to have him.”

“I better get back to him. Get well soon Lily.” Sirius said walking out the door to comfort his best friend.


End file.
